paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Orkiathan
Orkiathan Overview A bloodthirsty pirate with loyalties to few, not even his home nation. He was forcibly exiled after eating another Fishman; set loose upon the human world to spread havoc and chaos. Race and direct blood ties mean little to him, only strength and the strong ate the weak. Appearance While smaller than actual sharks, he is a massive humanoid that towers over common humans. His fingers and toes ended in curled, scaly talons. His teeth are three times the size of a human's and are almost a weapon on their own. His body is almost golden, with dark brown stripes on the top half of his body, because of this pattern he can camouflage himself as sand. He frequently wields a halberd and armor he stole. Background Being born near central Neo Atlantis, Orkiathan belonged to a family of Fishman aristocrats the son of Count and Countess Vonso. Problems with Orkithan first began to make themselves apparent when he was the only survivor of a set of triplets. His mother feared him, for displaying a trait that should only be present in feral sharks. To her, he was a beast that she had given birth to, and she was slowly driven mad with fear. His father, on the other hand, was greatly pleased with the size and strength of his son. Being his father's model of the perfect Fishman child worked for the first 10 years of his life when he got tired of listening to a classmate's crying, grabbed them by the head, and almost bashed his head until it split open. Other students attempted to restrain the shark that was enraged by the worsened crying, both of which further fueled his dormant rage. He seriously injured 7 children before guards were able to restrain him. After that incident, his father doubled down on disciplining the young shark. Orkiathan was supposed to marry into the royal family, not become a killer. For a few more years Orkiathan was able to suppress his anger. He became an ideal athlete and an inspiration to the younger sharks of his community, and a reminder of the superiority of the upper class to the less well off. Then his father was mysteriously murdered at their own home. The murder was pinned on his mother's brother who had been staying with the family to look after his mad sister, however, the guards knew his spindly uncle was nowhere near strong enough to have killed the Count, a large shark, by skewering him on his bedpost. Though the guards were certain of the guilt of Orkiathan, other noble families swooped in, determined to take the shark into their family. Not to marry into royalty as his father intended but to marry into theirs, boosting their prestige. Soon enough the family of Duke Calvick the Eight-armed took him in, buying him into the military academy. At the academy, a string of violent incidents was covered up swiftly, all to protect what they viewed as a future general who was both cunning and brutal. He graduated from the academy in the top 10% of students, and as he was preparing to join the military, the Calvick family called in their debt and immediately engaged him to a cousin of the Duke. Briefly, for a time Orkiathan was happy for once. He grew to enjoy the company of his fiance and swiftly married her, in the military, his brutality was encouraged rather than looked down upon. He felt so elated at the state of his life, he decided to visit his maddened mother for the first time since he was a small child. His mother attempted to murder him with a knife she had hidden in her room, the one thing she wanted more than anything else anymore was to avenge her dead children and prevent the birth of the terrible monster she called her son. With his mother's blade stuck in his back all of the good emotions that seemed to be sending him on a better path vanished, his iris' dilated as he brutally smashed his enfeebled mother into a fine paste with his own hands. After coming back to sanity, he realized that he committed matricide, one of the worst crimes in Neo-Atlantis. He ran home as fast as he could, attempting to hide everything that could connect him to the crime. When he got home he began to calm down, convinced he'd get away with the murder of a parent once again. That was when his young octopus wife came to greet him, an octopus much like his uncle and his mother. Before he knew it, the water around him was filled with ink and blood, and the only thing left of his wife was a tentacle. A tentacle he found in between his teeth. He lost it, and went on a rampage, he injured 13 other fishmen, 7 would die from their injuries, and he would eat 2 others. He was summoned before a military tribunal, as an officer, he would be sentenced by the full force of the law. He knelt before the judges bound by 3 or 4 chains. The trial went on for days, but for him time seemed to have moved at close to a standstill, he had managed to destroy his happiness within an hour. He lost all desire to live, hoping and praying every second of his remaining life to be executed. Then when the verdict returned exile, he felt the hatred begin to well up within him once again. He was blindfolded and for weeks he traveled the oceans with a guard detail. When his blindfold was finally removed, he killed several of the guards before the others got away. Left in the middle of an unknown ocean, he drifted, unsure of what to make of this new life he had forced upon him. One day a particularly loud creaking noise assaulted his ears, following it, he found a small poorly built galleon. Doing what came naturally to him he lept from the water onto the ship. The humans on-board began to flee in terror before the Fishman. At first, he was a bit bewildered, he had only seen drawings of humans before, and he was lead to believe they were more aggressive than this. Suddenly one human appeared from the group, charging at him with a spear in hand. He grabbed the spear and jerked it out of the human's hand. He examined the blade and decided it was now his and thanked the human. He then jumped into the air and dove into the ocean straight through the half-rotten wood of the ship. As the ship sank he picked off the sailors that sank, leaving the ones that managed to stay afloat alone. Flying Urchin With spear in hand, he began to scour the shores of many islands, with a hunger for two things, good weapons, and worthy opponents. Anything else was only another meal for him. That was until he found his way to Baron's Hallow. Finding himself between powerful pirate crews and the Marines, he decided to lay low. While on the island he came into contact with Popon, promising him wealth they formed the Flying Urchin pirates. The Flying Urchins had many exploits as both merchants and pirates, working with the marines before betraying them for a quick buck. Orkiathan's interest lied in the crew's potential to wreak havoc across the seas by dealing arms to various groups produced by the crew's associates on Maze Island, that they jealously guarded. However soon enough the crew found themselves forced to join forces with other pirate crews, an act they begrudgingly followed through with in order to free their crewmate from the Marines. Soon afterward however the crew slowly started to dissipate one member at a time. At first Orkiathan simply watched as they left, however, he soon began to realize that the crew was the only family he had ever known, sending him on a crippling spiral of depression, leading him and the late joining member of the crew Taichi to perform the Flying Urchin's final action; destroy half of Baron's Hollow. However the destruction did not sate his broken heart, as he drowned himself in booze and food his once indomitable physical frame deteriorated into a sloppy fat mess. After hearing that Joe's Bar, an establishment that burned down long before he attacked Baron's Hollow, had reopened, he went to close down the festivities himself before being calmed down by the food present. Perhaps a bit too calm as it was soon revealed the people who reopened the bar were slavers that took the massive Fishman captive after doping the pirated present with sedative laced food. Slavery Waking up from the drug-induced state he found himself briefly on an island with other notable pirates. He wasn't sure how long he was there locked up. He only knew that each time the sun rose up his fury grew stronger. Before long a nobleman seemed to take a particular liking to him. He didn't hear the price that was exchanged for him, it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was revenge. Against everything. Before his fury was directed only at his homeland that turned him into the monster he was, however, his time on the surface, the things he saw, the people he fought, convinced him that there was nothing in this world left saving. The strong wrote history that justified their actions, and for eons, the weak follow their worldview. Orkiathan became determined to destroy the world and reform it so that he was king of all beings, even if he had to do so by himself. First, he had to survive to be a slave. A task not as easy as it sounds, the nobleman bound him in so many chains and weights his strength was reduced to that of a typical human, and the entourage of guards the nobleman had with him at all times was trained to kill him at the first sign of resistance. Even with all this the Nobleman still used the Fishman as a mount, forcing him to strain himself by carrying the fat human around like a horse, he was even used to scare the peasants straight, a threat that should they disobey, a monster would be released upon their homes in the night. Worst of all, he was subjected to torture on a nightly basis to sate the Noble's sick tastes desires. At night every inch of his body was chained and weighted with massive weights to prevent him from escaping. As the days went on his hope and desire for vengeance against the world slowly dissipated as he became an emotionless husk, the perfect slave. Soon enough he wasn't enough restrained during the days as he went about following his master's orders without any resistance. However at night when they still restrained him he began to hear voices all around him. At first, it began to instill terror in him once again. As time went on and the voices became clearer he realized these voices were not an enemy, but an ally, the greatest ally he has ever had. He would meditate in his cell bound by chains; one night he awoke to a vision of the past, to his days back in the guard. His former master was there and he spoke a few words that shattered the dream and awoke Orkiathan to his latent abilities. "Revoke your fear, master the abyss inside you." The words he brushed off so easily before finally making sense to him. This was the state he needed to reach to finally master the techniques his master had taught him. He closed his eyes, and focused on his inner self, rejecting the emotions that controlled him until there was only one thing left. His drive for vengeance. No longer would his childish rage rule his actions. He trained day in and day out using the weights meant to restrain him, using jagged rocks and chipped metal to shave his body hair. The guards grew worried as they noticed his sudden return to physical fitness, however, he noble told them to pay no heed as he continued to do as he was told. Freedom Then one night the opportunity he was awaiting came. Some peasants that had the fire of rebellion lit into them by the terrible beast the lord set upon them were laying siege to his fortress. What happened next was not well recorded. When the peasants managed to break into the castle, it seemed as if everyone inside was brutally murdered. The entire castle smelling of iron and salt, and various items seemed to have been drenched in water. The only sign of life was a massive Fishman asleep upon the throne. The peasants who went to slay him in his sleep were cut down almost instantly. The Fishman who was now clearly awake then proceeded to walk towards the group who began to flee in terror. However, no further lives were lost that day. Now free Orkiathan set forth to start again, perhaps at Maze island again, perhaps not. But this time he will make no mistakes, he will rely purely upon himself, no more partners only servants. He would destroy the world and give birth to a new world, his world.